Death and Life
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Death is not always the end. The Winchesters are about to learn this. And the youngest Winchester is about to learn it the hard way. Mini!Sam Sequel to 'Cayendo Hacia La Oscuridad'.
1. Visions Of Pain

Death and Life

Death and Life

Summary: Death is not always the end. The Winchesters are about to learn this. And the youngest Winchester is about to learn it the hard way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

AN: Hey guys. See I promised you a sequel! It's just taken a little while to work out the kinks in the plot, but, I got it now!

If you haven't read Cayendo Hacia La Oscuridad, you may want to read it. If not, I've added a 'previously' first.

So without further a due, the sequel to Cayendo Hacia La Oscuridad, Death and Life.

_Previously._

_He suddenly stopped when he the trail of blood on the floor, a __trail that led to Sam; and the Wendigo._

_A shot rang out through the woods and the Wendigo stumbled back, blood seeping from its shoulder._

_Dean entered the room quietly and gasped at the pale complexion of his brother._

_So many machines and tubes were hooked to Sam's body._

_Two tubes running from a ventilator up his nose for breathing._

_Needled inserted into his arm with IV's and blood and what ever else Sam needed._

_Two pads on his chest to monitor his heart rate._

_Casts and bandages everywhere._

"_We X-Rayed Sam's head and found a minor skull fracture and swelling of the brain. We would have told you sooner but we had to operate quickly to save his life" The doctor told Dean._

_All the anger disappeared._

_More bile rose in Dean's throat and he found it hard to breathe._

"_Doctor" I say, my voice trembling; fearing the worst. "How's Sam?"_

"_He's stable. I'm sorry Dean, but it looks like Sam's health is slowly deteriorating. I have to say that I don't think he is going to last much longer._

_Not knowing what was wrong, John stepped back, allowing them to work._

_His eyes never left Sam._

_Praying hard in his mind._

'_Please save my baby boy!'_

_The jerking of Sam's body as doctors tried to restart his heart._

_The one sentence that broke my soul and darkened my world forever; 'Time of death. 11:54 am'_

"_SAM!" I scream, more tears pouring down my face._

_Dean looked at Sam. Sam smiled sadly. "Dean. It's not the gun I'm attached to" Dean looked confused. "It's you"_

_Dean looked shocked and a tear fell down his cheek. Sam carried on. "You need to stop doing what you're doing. It's killing you" Sam nodded to the bandage wrapped tightly around Dean's arm; half soaked in blood. "I need you to accept it Dean. I need you to let me go". Sam was on the verge of tears._

"_Have you guys thought of a name?" John asked as he looked at his son and daughter in law, Cassie; Dean holding the bundle of joy. _

"_You wanna tell him?" Dean asked Cassie._

"_It was your idea" Cassie replied._

"_What?" John asked, raising his eyebrow._

"_Samuel Jonathon Winchester" Dean replied, smiling. "After you and Sammy"_

_The shadow started to whip the man and laughed evilly as the man screamed in pain._

"_You see" It cackled. "No one can save you now. Little Sammy Winchester!"_

Chapter 1: Visions of Pain.

Sam sat huddled in the corner of the cell.

Blood dripping from the wounds on his back.

Tears pouring freely down his face.

"Dean" He whispered. "Help me Dean"

Suddenly the door slammed open and Sam's eyes clouded with fear.

"What game shall we play today, Sammy?" The shadow cackled as it entered the cell.

Tears poured freely down Sam's face as the shadow tortured him unmercifully.

Sam screamed in pain and prayed for Dean to help him as new wounds were made on his body.

The shadow continued to cackle evilly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_What shall we do today, Sammy?" A dark figure cackled as it picked up a tray of sharp objects. It selected a scalpel and made a trail with it from Sam's neck to the bottom of his back._

_Sam screamed in pain and blood dripped from his back._

_Two abandoned looking buildings next to the side of a dock._

_A sign with the words 'Canton dock' on it._

_Sam screaming in pain as the dark figure took a knife and plunged it into his shoulder and began twisting it._

Dean bolted upright in bed; sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Sammy?" He whispered.

"You sure it wasn't just a dream?" John Winchester asked his son later that day. "I mean. I'm happy, if he's alive but…"

"I know dad. But yeah, I'm sure. It was the same way that Sammy described his visions. Slightly blurry and flashed back and forth" Dean sighed and rubbed his head. "And painful".

"Well I researched Canton Dock and there was only one in the USA. In Saginaw, Michigan" John said. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" Dean replied and he and John got into the Impala.

"You sure that Cassie's gonna be ok with Sam?" John asked his son.

"Yeah. She understood that if Sam's alive that I have to find him".

"Alright. Let's go" John said and Dean pulled the Impala off the drive.

'We're coming Sammy' Thought Dean as John thought 'Hang on son. We're coming'.

What do you think?

Please Review.

HardyGirl2K8


	2. Truthful Visions

Death and Life

Death and Life

Summary: Death is not always the end. The Winchesters are about to learn this. And the youngest Winchester is about to learn it the hard way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!

Chapter 2: Truthful Visions.

Metalica blasted through the speakers as Dean and John drove down the highway that came into Saginaw.

'Just hang on a little longer Sammy' Thought Dean.

Finally, after an excruciatingly long and worrying journey, they reached he dock.

"Alright. Let's split. I'll take right. You take left" John said as they got out of the car.

Dean nodded and headed to the left and John took the right.

Dean entered the building and began looking around.

"Sammy?!" He yelled.

He looked in many different rooms, but all he found was rotting bones. He seriously hoped that none of then were Sam.

Suddenly, he heard a cackling behind him.

"Who's there?" Dean yelled.

'Maybe my minds playing tricks on me' thought Dean.

"Sammy?!" He yelled again.

'Maybe dad was right'

Then suddenly, he heard a slight groaning noise.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, searching frantically.

He entered a small room a saw a very familiar mop of brown hair in the corner.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, but Sam just sat with his back to Dean; muttering.

"Sammy?" Dean asked again.

Still no response.

Just continuous muttering.

Suddenly, Dean heard cackling behind him and he spun around to come face to face with a large man with black eyes. "He won't hear you" He snarled.

"What do you want" Dean said, angrily. "Because you aren't getting my brother".

"Oh. I already have him" The demon cackled but then a gunshot sounded and he stumbled backward.

Another sounded and he disappeared.

"Thanks dad" Dean said as he saw John in the doorway.

"De?" A voice came from behind Dean and Dean spun around to see Sam looking at him with confused.

"Daddy?" Sam whispered; looking wide eyed at John.

But Dean was standing in shock; as was John.

Because Sam was 6 years old.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	3. Little Sammy Take Two

Death and Life

Death and Life

Summary: Death is not always the end. The Winchesters are about to learn this. And the youngest Winchester is about to learn it the hard way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!

Chapter 3: Little Sammy. Take Two.

"_Daddy?" Sam whispered; looking wide eyed at John._

_But Dean was standing in shock; as was John._

_Because Sam was 6 years old._

"Sa...Sa...Sammy?" Dean stuttered, unsure what to make of the situation.

"De?" Sam whispered, also confused. "How'd you and Daddy get so big?"

Dean laughed slightly. "It was you who got small, Sammy"

Sam looked even more confused.

"Come on" Dean said, reaching out for Sam's hand. "Don't worry Sammy. Me and Dad are going to fix things. You don't need to worry".

Sam grabbed Dean's hand tightly. "Kay De"

The journey back to Lawrence was a very funny one.

Dean and John were still trying to contemplate the fact that Sam was 6 years old, while Sam was happily chattering in the back seat about sheep and dogs.

John couldn't help but laugh. There had been many a time when all he and Sam used to do was fight and he wished that Sam was younger again.

He hadn't had those thoughts for a while, but still couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Dean laughed also. At first he'd been a big brother with a difference of 3 years, now they had a difference of 22 years. He was a 28 year old man with a 6 year old brother who actually should be 24 and also had been thought to be dead.

'Man. My life is messed up' Thought Dean. But in truth, he was very happy to have Sam back, even at 6 years old.

Sam however, was completely oblivious to his father and elder brothers thoughts as he continued to chatter loudly and jump about in the back of the car; earning laughs and smiles from John and Dean.

Finally, they pulled up at the small home in Lawrence and Sam yelled happily that he was glad to be home which caused guilty looks on both John and Dean's faces.

Cassie opened the door, baby Sam in her arms, a large smile on her face. She looked confused however, when Sam appeared at the door.

"Hi. My names Sam!" Sam said happily.

Cassie turned to Dean a questioning look on her face.

Dean bent down to Sam's level and spoke. "Sammy. This is Cassie, my wife and my son Sam"

Sam looked at Dean. "Sam? Like me?"

"Yeah kiddo. I named him after you" Dean replied, smiling.

"Really?" Sam questioned happily.

"Yeah buddy. He's your nephew and it's your job to make sure he's ok" Dean replied making Sam smile.

"Like you did for me?" Sam said, hugging Dean.

"Yeah Sammy" Dean replied hugging Sam back, a tear in his eye as he thought, 'But i didn't protect you enough. Did i?'

Dean broke the hug and turned to Cassie kissing her on the lips and then bent slightly to stroke his son's head and give him a kiss.

Dean looked behind to his father and whispered. "Dad. Think you could go set up the guest bedroom for Sammy?"

John simply nodded and headed upstairs.

Dean told Sam to go with Cassie into the living room while he went into the kitchen and made a plate of sandwiches.

Sam sat next to Cassie in the living room on the sofa, gazing happily at baby Sam.

He looked at Cassie questioningly. "Why's he so small?"

Cassie looked at Sam and smiled. "Because he hasn't grown up yet and needs people to protect him. Like me, Dean, your Dad and you"

Sam smiled. "Is he gonna be called Sammy too?"

"I don't think so Sam. That's your nickname" Cassie replied.

Sam looked at her with innocent eyes. "I don't mind. We can share it".

Cassie laughed. "It's up to you Sam"

Sam nodded vigorously. "We can both be Sammy.".

Cassie laughed again. "Sammy it is".

"Yay!" Sam squealed and began to run around the room.

And that's how Dean and John found him when they got back in the room.

"Whoa. What's up Sammy?" Dean laughed.

Sam looked at him but didn't speak.

"Sam" Dean said, suddenly wary.

Sam burst out laughing. "Which Sammy?"

"What?" Dean and John were both confused.

"Which Sammy?" Sam repeated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cassie laughed and turned to them, holding up baby Sam. "He means which Sammy are you talking to" They were still dumbfounded. Cassie laughed again. "He wanted to call Sam, Sammy. So now they're both Sammy"

Dean and John both chuckled.

"it's gonna be a bit hard to tell you which one we're talking to" John said.

Sam just laughed and continued bouncing around the room.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	4. Add Two Hours, Take Two Years

Death and Life

Death and Life

Summary: Death is not always the end. The Winchesters are about to learn this. And the youngest Winchester is about to learn it the hard way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!

Chapter 4: Add Two Hours, Take Two Years.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled up the stairs. "Sammy! Come on!"

"Comin' De!" Sam yelled back and a tiny pattering of feet could be heard on the landing.

Dean laughed to himself and headed to the car.

Sure enough, two minutes later, Sam came running through the door, Cassie following close behind.

Sam yanked the door open and jumped in; Cassie helping him with his seatbelt.

"Sure your not coming dad?" Dean asked his father who was standing at the door.

"No. I'll look after little Sam and get some research done. Will you three be ok?" John replied.

"Yeah. We'll be fine" Replied Cassie.

"Ok. See you later" John replied and watched as the car pulled out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They shopped for about 2 hours, buying new clothes and toys for Sam and little Sam.

They were about to leave the shopping centre when something caught Sam's eye; a toy car in one of the shop windows.

He stared at it for a few moments but then suddenly realized something was wrong.

Dean and Cassie hadn't noticed he's stopped.

They hadn't stopped.

Sam looked around for them frantically but to no avail.

He couldn't see them anywhere.

Sam sat on his bum and pulled his arms around his legs; crying.

"I think we've got everything? What do you think Sam?" Cassie replied and turned round to where Sam should be. "Sam? Sammy?" Cassie's head whipped round and she realized that they hadn't got Sam.

"Dean?" She turned to her husband. "Where's Sam?"

Dean's head also whipped round. "Sam? Sammy?!"

'Oh god!' Dean thought 'He's only six years old!'

Cassie looked at him. "Come on. We'll go to the lost children station".

Dean nodded and they took off running.

"Deary? Are you ok?" A voice rang in Sam's ears.

He looked up to see an old woman looking at him with concerned eyes.

He shook his head.

"Have you lost your parents?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Come on" She held her hand out to him. "I know someone who will help you find them".

Sam smiled lightly and took the woman's hand.

5 minutes later, they reached the lost children desk.

"Excuse me?" The woman said. "This boy seems to have lost his parents".

The man on the desk turned to Sam a nice smile on his face.

"What's your name son?" He asked.

"Sam" Sam replied. "Sam Winchester"

"Come on Sam. I'll help you find them" The man said opening the door to the little office.

"Thanks" Sam said to the woman before following the man.

She smiled and walked off.

"See this Sam?" The man said. Sam nodded. "This is my microphone which spreads across the shopping centre. I'll inform everyone here that you are here and your parents will come and get you".

Sam nodded again.

The man turned the microphone on. "Anyone looking for Sam Winchester? Can the parents of Sam Winchester please come to the Lost Children's Office? Thank you".

He turned to Sam. "There you go. They should be here soon".

Sam smiled.

Dean and Cassie were almost at the office when a voice rang through the speakers. "Anyone looking for Sam Winchester? Can the parents of Sam Winchester please come to the Lost Children's Office? Thank you".

"Thank god" Dean breathed a sigh of relief as did Cassie.

Within two minutes, they were at the office.

"I'm Dean Winchester and my wife Cassie. We're here for Sam" Dean said to the man and then a shriek of happiness was heard. "De!"

The man turned to Sam and took him through the door.

"De!" Sam shrieked again and hung onto Dean's knees tightly.

Dean picked Sam up. "Hey buddy" And kissed him on the cheek then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you" Cassie said to the man.

"You guys take care now" The man nodded and said.

"We will. Thanks again" Dean replied and the three walked off; Sam waving happily to the man, before they disappeared out of sight.

Suddenly Cassie noticed something.

"Dean?" She whispered. Her eyes on Sam.

Dean followed her gaze.

"Oh god" He whispered.

What do you think?

Please review.

HardyGirl2K8


	5. Spells and Demons

Death and Life

**Death and Life**

**Summary: Death is not always the end. The Winchesters are about to learn this. And the youngest Winchester is about to learn it the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!**

**Chapter 5: Spells and Demons.**

* * *

_Suddenly Cassie noticed something._

"_Dean?" She whispered. Her eyes on Sam._

_Dean followed her gaze._

"_Oh god" He whispered._

"He's four! How can he be four?!" Dean shrieked as quietly as he could not forgetting that Sam and little Sam were both asleep.

"I don't understand it either Dean" John said to his eldest. "That demon must have put a spell or charm on Sam. Or something".

Dean nodded. "The demon did say that he already had Sam, when we were at the warehouse".

John also nodded. "That must be it then. Cassie? Would you be ok looking after the kids?" At his Daughter in Law's nod, he turned back to Dean. "Come on Dean. We'll do some research".

With that, Dean and John both headed to the study while Cassie went upstairs to check on the boys.

* * *

Cassie smiled at the two sleeping boys.

They were both so cute!

Even though Sam was supposed to be dead and 24 years old, he still looked cute.

And little Sam was a spitting image of his dad and uncle. Little wisps of blonde hair and Sam's big blue eyes. He also had his dad's stomach.

Cassie laughed to herself and smiled.

If only things were this easy all the time.

* * *

Dean and John scoured through hundreds of books, coming up with nothing when suddenly Dean yelled happily. "I got it!"

But then his smile turned to a frown and his eyes filled up with pure shock and dismay. His eyes threatening tears.

"Dean? What's the matter?" John asked noting his son's distress.

"Dad" Dean whispers. "It says that this demon's cast a spell on Sam and every time Sam gets scared, he'll get younger…and…and…" Dean broke off.

"What Dean?" John whispered, fearful of what Dean had to say.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at his father; tears falling down his cheeks.

"It says if Sam gets to birth stage before we kill the demon, he'll disappear. Forever" Dean looked at John with steel eyes. "We can't let that happen dad".

"We won't Dean" John replied, the same steel look in his eyes.

Dean smiled at his father; nodding.

With that, John and Dean got back to work.

* * *

Sam tossed and turned in his bed, later that night.

"Dad…Dean…" Sam moaned and suddenly shot up in bed; his eyes wide with fear.

"Daddy? Dean?" Sam whispered and looked around the dark room; immediately shrinking under his covers, crying.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	6. Against The Clock

**Death and Life**

**Summary: Death is not always the end. The Winchesters are about to learn this. And the youngest Winchester is about to learn it the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I've had writers block with this story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!**

**Chapter 6: Against the clock.**

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran up the stairs toward Sammy and Sam's room.

"Sammy! Time to get up!" Dean yelled again entering the bedroom. "Sammy?"

Dean walked over to the crib in the room and gave a kiss to his son's head.

He then walked over to the small bed that held Sam and tickled the big lump under the covers. "Time to get up Sammy" Dean laughed.

"De" Sam laughed from under the covers.

"Come on Sammy" Dean said trying to throw back the cover.

"N De" Sam whispered, taking tight hold of the Thomas the tank engine cover.

"Sammy. Come on" Dean sighed. "You won't get any breakfast"

"L'ky chrms?" Sam asked.

"Ye. Sure. But speak properly Sammy" Dean replied.

"Am De" Sam replied, causing Dean to sigh.

Finally, Dean was able to throw back the covers and pick Sam up, taking him downstairs.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Sam cheered constantly as he was brought downstairs and only stopped when he was given a bowl of Lucky Charms; which he immediately dug into, though he spilt half of each spoon on his PJ's.

"Someone's happy today" Cassie laughed, but as she watched the younger version of her brother in law munch happily on his cereal, she noticed something.

"Dean?" She whispered to her husband. "We did buy the right size clothes for Sam didn't we?"

Confusion clouded Dean's face as he looked at his little brother and noticed how baggy his clothes were.

"Damn it" Dean whispered back to his wife. "I think he's regressed again". Then said louder. "Sammy? How old are you?"

Sam held up 3 pudgy fingers before going back to his food saying. "Siwy De".

This caused Dean to frown

Sam was 3

They were running out of time.

"I'll be in the library" Dean said before walking out of the room; Cassie's concerned gaze following him.

* * *

When John woke up approximately 1 hour later, that was where he found his eldest son; head buried in the 4 books that they found about the demon and a pile of notes.

"Dean? You ok son?" John asked pulling Dean from his research.

"Yeah Dad" Dean replied, looking up, his eyes were red as if he'd been crying.

"Dean?" John said concerned.

Dean looked at his father with pain filled eyes. "I can't find anything on killing this demon or reversing the spell…anything to help Sam. I just…I'm loosing hope Dad. I don't wanna loose Sammy. Not again. He's slowly getting younger and there's nothing I can do about it".

John sighed. This was getting complicated.

"Maybe we're looking at it wrong. Our search is too funneled. We're looking at the demon itself and not its being" John said sitting down next to his son.

"I don't understand dad" Dean said looking at his father confused.

"Just look for ways to kill demons that can control either time or age. Trust me" John said smiling at his son. "We'll find a way to help Sammy. I promise"

With that, the two Winchesters began work.

"I got it!" Dean yelled approximately two hours later. "Man…"

"What?" John asked worried.

"These guys don't wanna be killed" Dean said with a sigh. "Only way you can kill them is with a silver bullet to the head. But the bullet has to have been blessed with holy water in a church at midnight under a full moon".

John whistled. "Wow. Good job that there's a full moon on Monday. Two days. Till then, we make sure we keep Sammy safe"

"I think we can do that" Dean smiled.

The two men made their way to the living room but ended up standing at the door, watching Sam sing and dance along to a TV programme.

"You know" John said, a smile on his face. "I do want him back, don't get me wrong. But I miss this…when he…when both of you were so…"

"Young?" Dean offered.

"Innocent" John corrected. Then he turned to Dean and said with a serious but loving tone. "I never wanted this life for either of you boys. You do know that Dean?"

"Yeah Dad. I know" Dean replied and the two men smiled.

Then John noticed a tear in Dean's eye.

He looked at his son. "Dean? We'll get him back. I promise we'll get him back".

Dean nodded and gave his father a small smile which was returned, and then both men continued to watch Sam dance and clapped happily when he was finished.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	7. Under The Full Moon

**Death and Life**

**Summary: Death is not always the end. The Winchesters are about to learn this. And the youngest Winchester is about to learn it the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I've had writers block with this story. Unfortunately, this is the final chapter. Sorry!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!**

**Chapter 7: Under The Full Moon.**

* * *

"_Only way you can kill them is with a silver bullet to the head. But the bullet has to have been blessed with holy water in a church at midnight under a full moon"._

_John whistled. "Wow. Good job that there's a full moon on Monday. Two days. Till then, we make sure we keep Sammy safe"_

"_I think we can do that" Dean smiled._

_Then John noticed a tear in Dean's eye._

_He looked at his son. "Dean? We'll get him back. I promise we'll get him back"._

_Dean nodded and gave his father a small smile which was returned._

* * *

**Monday – 9:00**

"Looks like we're all set" Dean said, checking the backpacks for what must have been the 100th time.

"Dean. We've got everything" John reassured his son, smiling.

"I know…I just…this is our only chance". Dean replied sighing.

"I know son. But don't worry, alright? We'll get Sammy back" John said. "We've got everything and it'll take approximately 2 and a half hours to get there, so we'll be there in time. Don't worry".

"Thanks dad" Dean replied, smiling.

"Daddy?" A little voice whispered and John felt a pull on his pants leg.

John looked down to see Sam looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hey buddy" John smiled at his son but then noticed the tears in Sam's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Don't wan go" Sam whispered, the tears flowing down his little chubby cheeks.

John held his son tightly. "Don't worry buddy. We'll be back in the morning" John desperately tried to think of a plausible answer for his son. "We're just getting your birthday presents. But what we're getting you is a secret, that's why we're going now"

Sam's face lit up at the mention of his birthday, and all sadness was forgotten.

Sam's eyes sparkled. "I wi Cass n Sammy?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah. You guys will have loads of fun". Dean said, smiling at his younger sibling.

"Love Daddy. Love De" Sam said.

"We love you too buddy" Dean replied and Sam smiled before running off to the living room.

"You ready to go" John said turning his head back to Dean.

"Yeah" Dean replied looking at his father, smiling.

The two Winchesters picked up their rucksacks and made their way out the door, the same thought on both their minds.

_We're gonna save you, Sammy._

* * *

The church was empty, which was lucky for the two Winchesters, as they made their way inside and began to set up their plan.

John made sure that the summoning symbol and devils trap were perfect, while Dean set up the ingredients for blessing the bullets.

Finally, the clock struck twelve and their plan was in action. But it had to be done fast.

The bullets needed to be blessed in the next 60 seconds and then the demon had to be summoned and killed before the night was over, or else when they got back, Sam could be even younger and there was no second chance.

As soon as the clock chimed, John began the latin incantation over the cup of holy water holding the bullets, and when there was 5 seconds left, John finished the last word; uniting the silver bullets and the holy water.

Then while loading the bullets into his gun, he nodded to Dean to start the summoning ritual.

Dean chanted the incantation and soon enough smoke appeared in the circle which formed into the demon.

Straight away, John took a shot at the demon, but the demon mearly smirked and dodged the bullet. "Pathetic" It smirked. "Is that all you can do?"

Dean laughed "But your still trapped".

The demon smirked again. "You think this little thing can hold me" It stepped out of the devils trap before continuing. "You have no idea of my power"

John and Dean gaped. What demon had the power to walk out of a devils trap.

"You were very stupid in summoning me" The demon cackled as it put a telekenetic grip on John.

The gun fell out of Johns hands and fell to the floor with a clatter which was brought to Dean's attention.

Dean tried to make his way to the gun but was caught off guard by the demon and flung into the wall.

Dean felt and heard some of his ribs break, and a few dots danced infront of his eyes, but he knew he couldn't give up. They had to save Sammy.

Dean tried again, crawling, to reach the gun. But as his fingers curled around the handle, he too was thrown into a wall. Luckily, the gun was still in his hand, held tightly. The demon didn't notice.

John however, noticed the gun in his son's hand, so he began to taunt the demon hoping that it would forget about Dean and allow his son time to shoot the demon.

And that it did. "That all you got?" John taunted, making the demon turn it's full attention to him.

John's painful yells echoed throught the church, making Dean loose focus on his task, but he soon regained it.

Lifting the gun up, Dean smirked and shot at the demon.

As the silver penetrated it's skull, the demon yelled out in pain before falling to the floor; releasing John from it's hold.

John fell to the floor breathing heavily, blood flowing from different parts of his body.

Dean rushed over to his father. "You ok Dad?" Dean asked with concern.

"Yeah" John grunted in his usual fashion. "I'll be ok".

"Come on" Dean said, helping his father to the Impala. "Let's go see Sammy" Dean smiled and John smiled back in return.

* * *

When they returned to the house, they heard a very familiar, yet confused voice, but the voice brought a smile to both of their faces.

"So your saying that i started off at 6 years old and slowly regressed" They heard the voice say. "Which was caused by a demon who some how brought me back from the dead" Then a sigh. "Our lives are never simple. even in death"

"You got that right Sammy" Dean said, a huge smile on his face, as he entered the room.

"Hey Dean" Sam smiled back.

"Sammy" Dean whispered, tears pouring down his face as he hugged his brother.

"Hey Dad" Sam said, pulling away from Dean as he noticed his father limp into the room. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine Sammy. Don't worry about me" John said smiling as he pulled his youngest son into a hug. "God. I've missed you".

"I've missed you too Dad" Sam replied.

"We all have Sammy" Dean added.

Sam nodded and smiled, tears making tracks down his cheeks.

Sam wiped away the tears and smiled at Dean brightly. "So. I hear i have a nephew" He laughed.

Dean smiled. It felt so good to have his brother back.

**What do you think?**

**Please review! I love the feedback!**

**HardyGirl2K8**


End file.
